After the Sun Sets
by Archer800
Summary: We all know Tony Stark by day: A narcissistic billionaire who is the Invincible Iron Man. But who's the man behind the suit? Who is he when the world isn't looking? Only one person knows and she will share the stories through her eyes who Tony Stark really is after the sun sets. Rated T for language and teeny tiny innuendos. (Its Tony Stark, people, it's expected)
1. Bed Hog

Very short one shots. Multi-chapter fluff, pretty much. Enjoy :)

Tony Stark was a superhero during the day. A snarky, sarcastic billionaire with a Iron super suit. Worldly famous and an active member of the Avengers, not to mention the best friend of Colonel James Rhodes and boyfriend of Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts. Everyone knew that man, that side of him.

But only one person knew the way he was when he wasn't awake, the person who had to share a bed with him. The one that was a witness to his nightmares, his sleepwalking (and talking), the victim of his bedhogging and the main subject of his very active dreams. Miss Pepper Potts.

Tonight, he decided he was going to bedhog. They'd been out at dinner with Rhodey and hadn't left until 11:30. They hadn't reached home until 12:30 and hadn't settled down into bed until 1:30. But Pepper wasn't completely irritated by this; she was up to date with all her work and wouldn't mind sleeping in one day. But as she was finally drifting off, Tony groaned obnoxiously. She felt shifting next to her and sighed as she knew what was coming next. A hand landed on her comforter and pulled. Pepper kept a firm grip on the blanket and Tony let out a sleepy whine.

He went limp for a moment and she relaxed, settling back into the bed. She let out a startled gasp when her soft blanket was ripped from her grasp and Tony sighed contentedly as he stole her side of the comforter. Pepper felt a chill run up her bare legs as she was exposed to the room and attempted to pull the blankets back. However, a couple years of boxing with Happy, practicing martial arts and Iron Man missions, has made him considerably stronger than her. He held his own against her and she failed to recover her half of the sheets.

She groaned, turning her back to him and pulling her legs up, shivering. "Just perfect." She sat there a few moments, her sleepiness making her forget the cold. That was until she had a knee driven into her back.

"Ouch! Tony!" she yelped, smacking his shoulder. He grunted and swung an arm, hitting her squarely on the cheek. Pepper huffed, scooting further from Tony without falling off the bed. However, the attempt was futile; Tony stretched–and shoved Pepper right off the side of their wide Queen sized bed.

Pepper growled angrily. She stood up and went to the closet where another blanket was folded and got back onto the bed, curling into her own blanket. Tony was too busy snoring into the large, warm comforter to try to steal Pepper's small, thin blanket.

"JARVIS, turn up the heat. It's freezing."

A soft voice replied to her from her alarm clock, "I'm afraid Mr. Stark ordered that the temperature stay the way it is before he retired to bed. Password required for override."

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows angrily. "Never mind. It's fine JARVIS."

She went back to trying to sleep, pulling her blanket up to her chin. To her chagrin, it uncovered her toes. As she tried to settle comfortably, Tony reached over unexpectedly and pulled the blanket from her all together.

"Tony!" Pepper cried, pulling and tugging at the blankets, but he wouldn't budge. She had had enough. She was tired, cold, and just wanted to sleep. She pushed her foot against the small of his back and he rolled off the side, hitting floor with a resounding thump. The comforters, she realized, had stayed on the bed and she wrapped herself into them, warming up instantly.

Tony groaned from the floor, but didn't get up. Pepper finally, finally, was able to sleep, this time without any interruptions.

The next morning, Tony found himself sleeping on the carpet. He moaned at the headache he had and Tony stood up, holding his head. "How'd I get on the floor?" he murmured. He looked to the bed and there, curled deep into the sheets was a content-looking Pepper, a smile pulling at her lips as she slept.

Tony frowned as he climbed onto the edge of the bed and laid down, almost positive he only had 12% of the bed. He looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, muttering to himself.

"Bedhog."

Please review :) Next Chapter: Sleepwalking


	2. Sleep Walking Talking

Sleepwalking/talking. Nothing more to say. Enjoy :)

"I- hic- do not need to sleep! I'm perf-hic-ectly fine and dandy."

"Tony, you are completely gone right now. You're drunk, you need to sleep before you do anything else."

"Come on, babe,-hic- I'm not that drunk."

"Well, lets see. First, you flung food at Rhodey, yelling 'War Machine is cooler', then you drew a maple leaf and stuck it to Steve's shirt, calling him 'Captain Canada.'"

"That's not that bad."

"Then, you decided it'd be smart to swim in the pool."

"Yeah? So?"

"Fully clothed, in your Mark II."

". . ."

"Mark II does not have protection against water forces, Tony. You almost drowned yourself, if Clint hadn't dived in and saved you."

"He's just a show off."

"He saved you life, you drunken overgrown child."

Tony laid down in bed, giggling uncontrollably. She sighed and turned to leave. Tony instantly stopped laughing and grabbed her wrist. "No…Pep, don't-hic-go. Come cuddle with me." he whined pathetically.

Pepper looked down at him with a defeated face. He proceeded to stick out his bottom lip and widen his dark brown eyes, the famous 'puppy-dog' eyes.

She pulled herself out of his grasp and headed for the bathroom. She changed into a pair of warm pajamas, yawning as she came back out.

Tony had a lop-sided smile on, half of his face smooshed against the bed. She climbed on the bed with him and she let out a yelp of surprise when he practically tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck from behind.

She could hear him snoring not long afterwards. His steady breathing calmed her and her heartbeat fell into pace with his, soothing her until she fell asleep.

She was awakened not long after. "Mmm, Pepper." Was the first thing she heard. She twisted in his arms, so that she was facing him. His face was scrunched up, then faded into a boyish smile.

She went to swipe the hair from his face when he yelled, "Stop it, I'm ticklish!"

Pepper almost fell out of the bed. He shifted so he was lying on his back. He giggled and Pepper wondered if he was actually awake and playing a prank on her.

He put a finger to his lips and let out a 'sshhhhhh'. "But you can't tell Pepper. She'll use it against me."

Pepper rolled her eyes. Yep, he was asleep. And apparently, drunkenness affects your dreams too. He laughed again, that silly laugh that could only be labeled as 'Tony'.

She decided to play along. "Oh really?"

Tony nodded vigorously. "Yup." He replied, popping the 'p'. "She uses things against me all the time, especially things I say when I'm drunk." He slurred.

He shook his head slightly, eyes screwing tighter and smile growing.

"But I'm not drunk."

Pepper smiled. "No, no, of course not."

Tony scrunched up his face, wiggling his nose. "Hmmm." Pepper watched incredulously as Tony, eyes still closed mind you, swung his legs out of bed. He then began to walk steadily towards the bedroom door. He turned to wave a hand at her. "Be right back."

Pepper frowned as he ran into the door. He proceeded to rub his red nose, while turning the knob with the other. Curious (and afraid he might hurt himself worse), Pepper swept the covers away and followed her boyfriend into the hallway. He stumbled through it, occasionally bumping into the walls and putting out his hand, uttering a small "Excuse me."

She followed him down the stairs, into the living room, and down into his workshop. As he paused at the entrance, Pepper sat on the stairs, waiting for his next move. He cocked his head slightly, as if thinking about something, before proceeding into the workshop.

She yawned as he crossed over to one of his many stands where a long red velvet box sat. She stared as he opened it up and withdrew a beautiful necklace, one similar to the one he'd given her after his surgery.

She covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Tony held the jewelry in his hand, then returned it to his box. He took the velvet box into his hands, shuffling back towards where she sat on the hard stairs. "Almost forgot this," Tony yawned to himself. "Tomorrow's her birthday, she'd have killed me if I hadn't given her the present."

Pepper almost yelped aloud again. So was this all it took to get him to remember important things? Get him drunk and he'll sleepwalk through his memory?

She almost got stepped on as he walked past her, back up the stairs, and through the living room. She followed him up the stairs and into their bedroom, where he pulled open their nightstand drawer and placed the box inside. He then pulled the covers back over his body and Pepper climbed in beside him. It was barely three seconds before he snaked a arm about her waist and pulled her in close.

She knew he wouldn't remember this in the morning. He'd fumble to recall if it's a birthday, an anniversary, or a holiday, then the lightbulb would go off and he'd deliver his present to her. She would act surprised and he'd treat her like a Princess the rest of the day, finally sure of what the occasion was. But even though he may seem to forget most important things, she knew that he'd always remember, because she had witnessed a miracle tonight.

The most forgetful person in the world had remembered her birthday by becoming drunk. And even though it was one of the stranger stories of the Stark household, it was always one of reassurance to Pepper.

Reviews please!:) Next Chapter: Pillow Talk


	3. Pillow Talk

Short late night conversation. Enjoy :)

She could feel his steady breathing behind her back. In and out, in and out; it was a soothing and reassuring thing. She gripped his arm that was pulled around her waist tighter. She had been scared today. He'd scared her today. If Steve had been one moment later, he wouldn't be here holding her in his arms. He'd be in a hospital or worse, in a steel (or Iron) box a couple feet under ground.

Luckily, the Hydra gun had missed both Iron Man and the Captain, instead sending a column of a building crumbling to the ground. She'd seen it on JARVIS's live feed of the battle. She hated watching it, but she had to, to make certain he was safe before asking the AI to turn it off.

He'd returned home hours after dark, battered and bruised, but as alive and healthy(ish) as ever. She'd been waiting on the couch and hadn't moved when he walked in.

"Pepper?" He'd called out. She had let out a soft noise to let him know she was there and he made his way to her on the cushion. He sat down beside her and laid down, resting his head in her lap. She had stroked his hair and he'd closed his eyes, running a hand down her arm. "I'm here."

Pepper loved the playful, sarcastic goofball he normally was, but adored his other side, the gentle and serious one, all the more. This had been one of his 'gentle and serious' moments. After just sitting quietly for a few minutes, Pepper suggested going to bed. Tony had agreed wholeheartedly, rising and following her to their room.

Pepper was drawn out of her mind when Tony spoke in her ear. "Why are you still awake?"

She shifted at his warm breath on her ear. "I can't sleep." She admitted softly. Tony hummed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Oh." He stayed silent for a minute, then asked, "Why?"

Pepper closed her eyes, sighing. "I'm still processing." She could feel his nod against her skin. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She returned his inquiry. Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Thinking." He mumbled. Pepper laughed softly. "That's dangerous."

She could practically hear his mock hurt expression behind her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his lips dry against her skin. "Do you wanna talk?" He asked tentatively. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Tony Stark suggests talking while he and his girlfriend are awake in bed and can't sleep?" She said with fake incredulity. Tony smirked. "Well if you don't want to talk. . ."

Pepper smiled. "No. Talking's fine by me."

Truth to be told, she was glad he wanted to talk. It showed that he didn't just love their physical half of their relationship, but also enjoyed the quiet moments that they got to share.

Not that she didn't enjoy their physical half of their relationship.

"Alright," Tony smiled softly, resting his head on his hand and looking curiously at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Pepper didn't answer right away and thankfully, Tony didn't press, just pressed his lips to her forehead. Finally, after a few moments, she looked him in the eye and asked, "Will anything ever be normal?"

Tony's eyebrows pressed down and he smiled again. "Honey, when has our life ever been normal?" Pepper gave him a half hearted smile, his answer not being what she wanted to hear. He must've picked up on it, because his grin faded, replaced with a thin, concerned frown. "What do you mean by normal, Pepper?"

She cocked her head slightly. "You know, where everything could be peaceful. We could get on with our lives, without the world's problems interrupting. Without. . . Iron Man getting in the way of carrying on."

He didn't say anything, looking down at the sheets. She loosened her grip on him and pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry that was. . . selfish. I shouldn't have-"

"No you're right." She looked at Tony in surprise. "What?"

He stroked her hand with a callous thumb. "We can't live our personal life when the world always needs the Avengers. I agree with you."

Pepper didn't see a point to his statement. What was he trying to say? Was what they were trying to do, was it all fruitless, something that could be easily lost in the jumble of problems that called out for Iron Man?

"But I also know that I am a Stark. And Starks are pretty damn stubborn. I promise, Pep, that we can have both." Tony vowed determinedly. Pepper felt warmed by his promise, but a worm of doubt managed to wriggle a cold trail in her heart. "But you'll never be safe. And I'll just be a constant worry to you when you need to be focusing on your mission. Doesn't that bother you at all?" She asked softly.

Tony shook his head. "Pepper, you are my first priority. Not the Avengers. You have to be safe before anyone else. I'm not ashamed of that."

When she still felt doubtful, he cupped her chin in his hands. "We can and have been doing this. We just need to enjoy the quiet moments while they last. Alright?"

Pepper nodded and tucked her head against his chest. He held her tight, pressing his nose into her soft, sweet-smelling hair. After a moment, he spoke up. "Tell you what. Once Fury clears us up for this mission, I'll ask for a long leave. A couple weeks or months of peace. How's that sound?"

Pepper nodded vigorously into his chest, touched by his loving offer. "It'll do." She smiled. He grinned above her.

What she didn't know is that he was already one step ahead in progressing with their personal life. She had no idea of the small black velvet box that rested safely in one of his secret compartments in his lab. He couldn't wait for the moment when he would present it to her. He liked the sounds of a Mrs. Stark.

Please review! :) Next Chapter: Nightmares


	4. Nightmares

Little bit longer. Sorry, but nightmares happen to everyone, even if you don't have them constantly anymore. They even happen to Tony Stark after his whole PTSD. Nightmares are a fact of life; we can't escape it. Enjoy :)

Sleeping was sometimes an escape. An escape from the real world, the cruel, harsh world. If you don't know it in your mind, you have no reason to worry. Ignorance is bliss.

But sometimes the dream world is horrific. It can conjure worse images than life can. It can torture and destroy the soul, haunting the person to the point of shattering. No one knew this better than Tony Stark.

Nightmares had been a thing of the past. An effect of the battle in New York, a long forgotten terror of losing the one thing he couldn't live without. Tony thought he'd long gotten over that, confident in the protection he could offer his beautiful Pepper Potts turned Stark, who had been married to him a little under six months ago. They had been enjoying marital bliss.

Recently, while they were taking a leisurely stroll down the sidewalk in New York City, talking of everything under the stars, a lowly man dared to draw a gun on a them near an alley. Luckily, Tony never walked around without some sort of weapon, especially when he was with Pepper. He drew out his new toy, a round little dot, that when activated and tossed at someone, attaches immediately and paralyzes the victim temporarily.

He threw it without letting the man speak, and watching the man crumple to the ground without a sound. Pepper clung tighter to his arm and he felt her weight pulling down on him. He looked to her and all he saw was the red blossoming beneath her blue shirt. He had failed to hear the gunshot ring before the man was paralyzed. He had failed to save her.

He had clutched at her tightly. "No, no, no." He sank to the ground with her, holding her tight. He pulled her head close to his, pressing his forehead to hers. "Stay here, Pepper, please stay here."

He fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket. "JARVIS, call someone. The Avengers. The ambulance. Rhodey. Call somebody, right freaking now. "

He could feel every rattling breath she drew, as he tried to press a hand over her wound on her right side. She let out a weak cry in pain and he wished he had his suit right now, maybe a laser to cauterize the wound or be able to fly her to the hospital within two minutes. But he realized that both methods would cause her great pain. Pain that he did not want to inflict upon her.

"Hold on, please Pepper, I need you. Stay here. Stay awake. Hold on a little longer, baby." He tried to stay calm but was failing miserably. He could feel tears prick his eyes and he tried to force them back, because, dammit, Stark men don't cry. But this was Pepper and she could be dying and no one could stop his emotions from running freely. Fat salty tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his shirt and Pepper's face.

"Tony." She whispered, touching his face with her fingertips. He kissed them gently, wishing, praying, yes praying, that someone would just hurry up and come. She couldn't die. She couldn't die. She couldn't die.

He couldn't breathe. Suddenly there were loud alarms and people began to jostle around them and he growled at them, shielding Pepper's body with his own. A hand landed itself on his shoulder and he looked back. Rhodey's stern yet worried gaze was rested upon him. "Tony, you need to let the doctors take her. They can save her. Let go."

He couldn't process the words coming out of his friend's mouth. But he numbly loosened his grip on his wife and the medics swarmed about her. He watched with a blank stare as they lifted her onto a gurney and pulled her up into the ambulance.

He came to his senses as they began to shut the doors. He leapt to his feet and charged the ambulance, only to be held back by two sets of strong arms. "No, friend Stark. It would be wise to let your healers deal with this."

"Hey man, take it easy. She'll be fine." Thor and Clint's voices were just noises to him. "No, let me go! I have to be there! She needs me, she needs me; I can't- she-" He couldn't breathe again. The world was closing in on him, he felt trapped, helpless, and worthless, unable to protect those he loved.

He struggled to get a breath in and he felt a third set of hands grab him, as he couldn't seem to carry his own weight anymore. "C'mon soldier. Stay strong." He wanted to punch, kick, scream, cry out in agony, but he couldn't move. Finally, he sucked in air and began to swing like a maniac. Four sets, no five, six pairs of hands were pulling him back. He felt his fist connect with something soft and a pained yelp. He kicked and the connection made a soft groan emit from one of the men.

"Sedate him!" Everything was a red blurry mess through his eyes. He was panicking again. A sharp prick in his leg shocked him and he sucked in, his lungs not cooperating with him. Then, he felt a strange calmness settle over him, dark spots forming at the corner of his eyes. He could barely see Bruce's face hovering over him. "Sleep Tony. Everything will be okay."

Tony felt the oncoming wave of peaceful darkness and whispered on thing before he went unconscious.

"Pepper."

He woke up in a chair. He grabbed his head immediately, his head pounding and ringing in his ears. At first, he didn't know where he was or why he wasn't at home with Pepper.

Pepper.

Shit.

He jumped up, ignoring the screams of pain from his muscles and head.

Shit.

A large hand was placed on his shoulder, forcing him to sit. He looked over and saw Thor sitting in a seat next to him.

He glanced around, realizing he was in a waiting room. The others were all there; Bruce, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Rhodey's, even Jane and Cap's girlfriend and Pepper's friend Lucy.

Tony tried to stand up again, but Thor was much stronger when Tony didn't have his suit. "Damn it, Thor, let me up."

Clint shook his head. "No way man. You went all beserk last time. You need to stay calm."

Tony leapt out of the chair, Thor unprepared for his sudden thrust upward. He came nose to nose with the Hawk, who didn't flinch at Tony's iron gaze. "Where's Pepper?" He demanded to know; he had to know. He, surprisingly, was answered by Jane. "She's under operation right now Tony. The doctors said the bullet missed everything vital, but it'll be a couple hours until they can remove it." She replied softly, coming to sit next to Thor.

Tony ran a hand through his disheveled hair. She was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. She was going to be okay. He repeated the mantra in his head until his heart level settled to a comfortable rate. Then he asked, "Please tell me someone jailed that son of a-"

Steve patted his back. "He's in jail alright. He will be for a quite awhile, Stark. We made sure of that."

After what seemed like days of pacing and sweating and secretly praying, the doctor finally showed up. Tony tried exceedingly hard not to notice the small flecks of blood on the man's front. The team all gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"Mrs. Star's vitals are all healthy. She will recover fully from the surgery within a couple of weeks." Tony felt relief trickle through his blood like holy water in that of a sinner's. The doctor patted Tony's shoulder. "You've got a determined girl there Mr. Stark. I'm not sure you realize how strong she is. Or how lucky you are."

Yes, he definitely did understand. He was so incredibly lucky to have her. He didn't deserve her. Tears welled up in his eyes and he grabbed the man's shoulder before he departed. "How much do I have to pay you to let me go see her?"

The doctor looked surprised at first, a little confused, but then his face cleared with a gentle understanding. He shook his head. "No. Come with me."

Tony followed the man down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder at his team behind him. They waved, gave him a thumbs up, made a cell phone gesture towards their ears, hinting for him to call them later. He smiled, gave them a quick peace sign, then followed the doctor down the hallway. Finally they stopped at a room where the door was closed. The doctor stopped him before he could enter. "She'll be recovering, so you must be careful. Don't startle her, as too much movement could reopen the wound."

As Tony opened the door, the doctor said, "Visiting hours end at 9:30." Tony shook his head and pulled out his wallet. He thrust a wad of money into the man's hands. "For everything," he started. Then he gave him a sad smile. "And extra to stay the night. Please, I can't go home tonight."

The doctor looked bewildered at first, then smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. Have a good night. I'll send a nurse in with a roll away hospital bed."

Tony watched him leave before entering the room. The sight of her almost made him lose his breath again. She looked so peaceful, so content, so different than the last time he saw her, covered in blood and crying in agony. He walked forward slowly, approaching the bed. He touched her fingertips, making sure she was there before fully grasping her hand. The tears rolled again as he made the contact. She was alive. She was alive. She was alive, he reassured himself. He didn't know how long he keeled there, holding her hand, taking in every detail of her face.

He didn't know how long he keeled there, holding her hand, taking in every detail of her face when a nurse rolled in a bed. He murmured a soft 'thanks' and the nurse left. He rolled the bed so it was beside Pepper, pressed close against her bedside.

He laid down slowly and laid on his side so he could face her. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

He was awoken by a loud beeping noise. He glanced over at the machine Pepper was hooked up to. He knew what the straight red line meant. The absence of the jagged lines and heartbeat.

At first, he was still. At this point, he didn't even wonder about the fact that no doctors came to her aid. Tony sat up and went to her bed. He looked down at her, so still, yet so beautiful. She looked as if she were still sleeping and it hurt. His heart was broken. Not even, more like shattered into a million fragments, never to be healed again.

He keeled beside her, sliding his arm behind her neck and cradling her to him. He kissed her forehead softly, wishing that at his touch, she would open her eyes and breathe. Tears slid down his face as he held his Pepper one last time.

"Tony, wake up."

Tony jerked his eyes open, breathing heavily. His heartbeat was beating rapidly, he struggled to figure out where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he recognized his bedroom. He was in his bed. Lying next to a very alive and very concerned Pepper.

She stroked his hair, watching his face. As his breathing slowed and heartbeat dropped, he looked at her. "Nightmare." He breathed out. She didn't say anything, just hugged him, his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat, steady and strong. It was soothing.

His memory returned to him. Constant nightmares were a thing of the past. But the occasional nightmare was normal for everyone. He would be alright. As long as Pepper lay by him, he'd be just fine.

Please review. Only two more chapters. :) Next Chapter: Open Arms


	5. Open Arms

Yes, you are getting some Daddy-Tony in this chapter. It might be a little off character, but I wanted to test this out. So, here you are. Enjoy :)

Tony pulled a pillow over his head. He was about to fall into a blissful sleep, sprawled out in bed, sheets half on half off him, a pillow set over his head and Pepper by his side. Pepper was already asleep beside him and he turned to look at her. She had bags under her eyes, put there by all the recent days trying to balance her job and home life.

She deserved every second of sleep she could get. He brushed a thumb over her cheek softly.

He almost fell asleep observing her, so happy that they'd get through one night without the interruption. But, Tony wasn't always right, despite popular belief. The crying started. Pepper shifted next to him, her peaceful sleep disturbed.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she sighed. He could see the weariness behind her blue-green eyes. "Ferron's crying again." She stated, almost to herself.

Tony frowned, laying on his back. "That kid's got quite the pair of lungs, doesn't he?"

Pepper breathed in deeply and for once, Tony piped up. "I'll take this one, if you want me to." Pepper turned to look at him, disbelief flashing briefly across her face. "Really? You'd do that?"

Tony sat up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Of course." Pepper propped herself up with an elbow. "Can you handle it?" She worried.

Tony grinned. "I'm a Stark. I can handle anything."

Well, Tony forgot that Ferron was also a Stark. And he also forgot that Starks are very stubborn. He cradled the small baby and paced across the room, trying to hush his son. "C'mon, Gears, your mom needs her sleep. She's got a job to handle and us to look after. We've got to cut her some slack here."

Yet, the babe was having none of it. He wailed his little heart out, his toothless pink gums showing. Tony hushed some more, to no avail. He shut the nursery door, hoping to soundproof the room so Pepper would believe he was handling this.

He tried thinking of what Pepper normally did to calm their son. He remembered her once walking all over the floor with him, through the hallway and the kitchen and living room and past the bar. So Tony got up, tucking the crying child safely in his arms and walked into the hallway. He walked slowly past the bedroom and into the living room. He swayed back and forth and paced through the rooms. Ferron however, wasn't impressed by his walking. His face was turning red from the amount of noise he was producing. Tony was almost positive that Clint and Natasha would be able to hear him from three floors below them.

Damn it, what else did she do? He groaned as he remembered. Pepper had surprised Tony one night by singing to Ferron. She had a soft and sweet singing voice, calming and soothing, especially to a little baby such as Ferron. He'd never heard Pepper sing without him sneaking around. He found out that she sang a lot when he wasn't around.

Tony really didn't want to sing. So he hummed instead. He made up all kinds of tunes, nothing in particular. He realised he'd have to go the full length as the baby didn't calm. He thought desperately for a song that he could remember the words to. Unfortunately, all songs that came to him included heavy rock and he didn't think that would cut it for putting his son to sleep.

He wracked his brain harder, then groaned once more. This kid was bringing out every little thing he really didn't want exposed. Such as the fact that he did happen to know some softer, rock ballads, despite the fact that every else believed all he knew was AC DC.

"Oh c'mon, do me a solid, Ferron and don't make me sing."

Nope, he was singing.

In fact, he could really recall the lyrics to a particular Journey ballad. He started to sing softly, one not to wake Pepper and two, so she wouldn't hear him singing, a soft rock ballad, of all things. He' never be able to live it down if she heard him.

"Lying beside you, here in the dark, Feeling your heartbeat with mine,"

The singing started to come more naturally with each word, so he let his voice strengthen a little with each verse. "Softly you whisper, you're so sincere, how could our love be so blind."

He gently swayed with each musical word. Ferron's excessive screaming was easing. "We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and hear you are, by my side."

Ferron had become some what interested in what his father was doing. He wasn't used to this. Normally, he heard a soft voice, singing of a "baby mine". But it was different this time. This person had a slightly rougher and deeper voice, yet it was gentle and soothing. Ferron was fascinated.

"So now I come to you, with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am, with open arms, hoping you'll see, what your love means to me, open arms."

Tony loved the curious face of his baby. It was so innocent and wide-eyed that he couldn't help but grin as he sang. Ferron almost seemed perplexed as he listened, making soft gurgling noises. The kid was pretty adorable, Tony had to admit, with his big hazel eyes and his slowly growing locks of brunette hair. He was going to be a handsome boy, he could already. Taking after his father, Tony thought with a small grin.

"Living without you, living alone, this empty house seems so cold. Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home."

Pepper woke up a few minutes after Tony had left the room. She was surprised to hear no wailing from their baby. She had honestly expected that she'd have to get out of bed and deal with the crying herself, but she must've been wrong about Tony's parenting abilities.

That's when she heard the softest of noises. A soft musical noise, deep yet soft and tender. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked down the hallway towards the noise. She hid behind the corner of the wall when she spotted Tony cradling Ferron in front of the door way.

He was singing.

She'd never heard him sing like this. When he sang, it was loud and obnoxious and always a drum-pounding-guitar-strumming rock song. She strained her ears to hear.

. . . how much I wanted you home. But now that you've come back, turned night into day, I need you to stay."

She watched as Ferron was silent and watched his father with slowly closing eyes. She had her misgivings about Tony as a father, but all her doubts were swept away. She could've listened to him sing to her baby all night, but instead she let him be, retracing her steps back to her bed. The memory was forever locked into her mind.

Tony went on to the last verse, as Ferron's eyes were closing.

"So now I come to you, with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am, with open arms, hoping you'll see, what your love means to me,"

He pulled Ferron close so he was against Tony's chest, where he could hear his father's heartbeat. He briefly remembered Pepper explaining to him that babies liked hearing heartbeats because it reminded them of the womb.

Ferron's eyes closed as he fell asleep.

"Open Arms."

Tony made his way quietly to Ferron's bedroom. He approached the crib and gently lowered the babe into it after placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He had had his doubts about being father; he hadn't had much of one as a child and he wasn't exactly "perfect father" material. But his kid seemed to like him. And Tony already loved the little guy fiercely.

Even if he did make him sing.

He pulled the blanket up around and the baby slept on peacefully. Tony sighed and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He crawled back into bed next to Pepper. "He asleep?" She mumbled softly next to him.

"Yeah. He's asleep." Tony assured her, close enough now to feel the warmth eminating from her. She smiled, before closing her eyes. Tony fell asleep before she did. He probably thought he was safe, that she'd never know about his surprisingly wonderful singing. She wouldn't tell him yet, but don't put it past her to have him sing for her in the future more often. In fact, she'd welcome it with open arms.

Please review. :) Next: Milestone


	6. Milestone

Sorry, not the last chapter. This one is actually called "Milestone" and I think the next chap. is the last. Maybe.

Enjoy :)

Tony kissed Pepper on the lips. Pulling away, he tried one last time. He put on the most pathetic face he could muster and widened his eyes. "Please, Pep, take today off. Me and Squirt want you to stay home."

Pepper rolled her eyes, pulling her purse strap onto her shoulder. "No, Tony. I have an important meeting today. I can't miss it." Tony groaned, but he saw it coming. It was always the same answer. "Fine. But we are having extra Mommy and Daddy time later." He demanded. Pepper gave him a look that said, Really? She walked over the floor where on a blanket, Ferron was laying on his stomach. He started to do that ridiculous yet adorable arm wave and leg sweep when she

approached, which left him just balancing on his stomach. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Make Daddy behave."

Tony folded his arms, pretending to be offended. "You wound me, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper kissed his cheek as she walked by. "I try, Mr. Stark."

Soon, she had all her things gathered and was disappearing behind the elevator doors. She flashed them one last smile before the doors slid shut.

Tony lingered his gaze on the spot until a small gurgle pulled him away. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He muttered, walking over to sit in a chair next to Ferron's spot on the carpet. Ferron spotted him and giggled loudly, waving his arms and legs again. "You're never gonna get anywhere if you wave your arms like that." Tony told him.

The infant laughed again, a small and happy noise. Tony watched as Ferron looked around a bit more, occasionally lifting his hands off the ground to balance on his stomach once more.

Their son was only five months old, yet he could sit up on his own for a long time and was already trying to move his way around the room. He just couldn't seem to get past the arm-flapping stage.

Tony studied his son, as he made it a habit to watch him grow and change everyday. He had thin locks of brown hair that tended to get wild after a nap. He wasn't particularly pudgy as most babies were, but on the smaller side. His eyes were a wide hazel color, but it was hard to tell if they will stay that color or not yet. Tony knew for a fact that his teeth were just barely coming in. He had felt them when Ferron had been knawing on his finger the other day.

Ferron gathered his arms underneath him and pushed upwards. Tony felt excitement course through him briefly. He had the first position down. Now, he just needed some encouragement.

Tony shifted from the chair to the floor, a couple feet from the child. He gestured for Ferron to come to him. "C'mon, kid. Maybe we can make Mommy guilty that she didn't stay home today if you crawl. C'mere."

Ferron stared at him a moment, then rocked back and forth, testing his new position. He set one shaky arm forward. . . aaaannnddd. . . Laid back down with a frustrated cry.

Tony leaned back against the chair. But he couldn't give up now. The little thing was so close! He tried to get his attention again. "Hey, Gears. Squirt! Hey, squirt. Come see me. If you crawl over here, I'll get you something yummy. C'mon, Stark baby, get over here." Tony called. Ferron set his gaze on Tony, looking slightly confused.

Then he pushed himself back up again. He set out one arm and rested it ahead of him. Then came the next arm. His little legs followed suit. He paused after one small shuffle across the floor, then looked up at Tony and grinned. The billionaire couldn't help but share in his triumph. He smiled back, urging him on.

"That's right. Perfect. Now keep doing that."

Tony looked to the ceiling. "JARVIS, record this please. Pepper will have to see this."

Ferron took a few more steps forward, then stopped abruptly. Tony tried to get him to go on. "You're so close, bud. Few more steps. Just a little more."

Ferron looked like he wanted to go on, but his little arms wouldn't hold him anymore. They gave out on him and he fell to the floor and smacked his nose off the carpet. He raised his head to look at a Tony and his lips curled into a frown. His eyebrows creased together and he began to cry so pitifully Tony couldn't help but pick him up and hold him. "Hey, hey, it's just a little bump on your nose. You'll be okay, trust me, I've been through worse." He assured the baby. Ferron grabbed Tony's black shirt in his fist and his crying ceased.

"There? See, you're fine."

Ferron, then proceeded to grab Tony's nose. And twisted it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Ferron, that's my nose you got. Ow, ow. Man, when's the last time Pepper cut your fingernails? Jeesh." His complaints came out sounding nasally. Tony pulled Ferron's hands away from his nose and held them down. "Why don't we get you a little prize for your small step towards crawling?" He asked him, not expecting an answer back.

Tony stood, one arm under Ferron's legs and the other resting against his stomach. They walked to the kitchens and Tony shifted so he could hold Ferron with one arm while grabbing Cheerios from a cupboard.

He carried him back to the living room where he pulled out a chair that had a colorful tray attached to it. He sat it on the floor and set Ferron inside. Then, he spread the cereal across the tray.

Ferron let out a loud humming noise and then grabbed one round cheerio, shoving it in his mouth. He laughed gaily and clapped his hands. Tony smiled. "Slow down, Gears, you'll choke." He murmured to him, poking him in the chest.

Ferron chortled again at this. He was a very joyful, laid back baby. He picked up another Cheerio and ate that too. After a total of five disappeared past his pink gums, Ferron picked up a sixth one. Tony watched as he went to put it in his mouth, then drew back his arm and hurled it at Tony. It hit the unsuspecting adult in the eye and he drew back. "Son of a freakin- holy Crap! Ouch." Tony blinked his eye rapidly, making sure he could see before opening it completely.

He glared at the grinning infant. He pointed his index finger at him. "That was rude." Ferron just giggled. "I do not want to look like Director One Eyed Willy, thank you very much."

Ferron clapped again and Tony smirked. "Think that's funny do you? Let's see how funny this is." Tony pulled Ferron out of his seat and tickled his side's lightly. Ferron laughed hysterically, his arms flailing.

Yeah, tickle fight was a bad idea.

One of Ferron's flailing fists caught Tony on the kisser. "Oh, wow, bud. You've pulled a triple combo in under twenty minutes. Ow."

Tony felt his lips and could feel them bulging slightly. Yeah he wasn't seeing th team until this went down. He couldn't risk them asking where he got the fat lip and having to reply that his son was kicking his ass the other night.

Ferron, however, seemed calm now. He yawned and rested his back against Tony's chest, where his arc used to be. Tony yawned, unable to resist one. "Naptime?" He asked Ferron. The brown haired child let out a soft sigh. Tony nodded decisively. "Naptime."

He stood up with Ferron and made his way to the bedroom. "JARVIS, lock the doors and don't let anyone in unless it's Pepper. Kill the lights, too."

The AI complied. "Already done, Sir."

"Thanks, Jar."

He carried his son to his bedroom and grabbed a blanket. Then he walked back out to the couch and laid down, letting Ferron sprawl out next to him on the wide cushion. He pulled the blanket up over them, mostly covering the infant. Ferron sighed again, then nestled his face into Tony's chest.

Tony felt a strange sensation run through him, one that could only be identified as love. Not the kind of love he and Pepper shared, but a fatherly love, a proud and fond love. He curled his arm around Ferron's back securely and pressed his lips to Ferron's fuzzy head.

He wished that Pepper was curled up on the couch with them. His last thought before falling asleep was of his beautiful red headed wife and him curled up there, with Ferron snuggled between them. Tony had never loved his life more.

Pepper was home in about three hours. She set her bags and purse down as she exited the elevator. She was pulling her heels off when she realized how dim the lights were and how silent the Stark floor was. It was never this silent. Tony Stark lived there; it wasn't possible.

But it was and Pepper crossed the hard floor to where the back of the couch faced her. Her feet touched warm carpet and she peeked over the side of the couch. If someone had been watching her, they would've seen her eyes soften and light with love.

Tony was curled up on the couch, his back facing the room. Tucked close by his chest, laid the baby Ferron, who's head rested on one of Tony's arms. A blanket was pulled up to Ferron. Both were snoring softly and twitching their noses in their sleep.

She sighed happily. Ferron might be a mama's boy most of the time, but she could already tell that father and son were going to be the best of friends. Tony had well past exceeded her expectations of his fatherly skills. He was surprisingly a natural, though he didn't believe it. But anybody could see it with the way he treated his son. Pepper was seeing it now.

"JARVIS, is this being recorded?"

"Yes. It has been rolling since mister Ferron's efforts to crawl earlier this evening. Shall I keep recording?"

"Until they wake up. Save it as 'Milestone'."

"Of course, Mrs. Stark."

Pepper smiled and let her hand rest on Tony's shoulder for a bit, rubbing it. He smiled in his sleep and his fingers played with Ferron's thin hair.

"Sweet dreams, guys." She whispered, before making her way to the loveseat. She sat down, watching her boys until her own eyes began to close, bringing her to a blissful place in her dreams, alongside the two men of the Stark household. She never had loved her life more.

Review, s'il vous plait. :) Next and maybe last chapter: Keep Holding On


	7. Good Morning

I do not own Iron Man, Tony Stark, JARVIS, or Pepper Potts.

Tony woke up feeling warm, comfortable and sleepy. He was on his side in his large bed, his body half covered by sheets and pillows. He went to stretch, his muscles stiff from the way he was sleeping when he realized he couldn't. Two legs were tucked between his and a body was pressed firmly against his chest. His arm was draped across the smaller body, his fingers tangled in her red hair. However, despite the peaceful setting, he had a fierce headache, no doubt a hangover from last night.

He looked down at her content face on his chest and was suddenly extremely happy that today was a strict no working day. Her hair was slightly wild, strands hanging in her face and locks wrapped around his fingers. She wore a white t shirt and from the smooth feel of her legs, she also wore shorts. Her face was relaxed and free from the tension it sometimes held.

"I love you, Pep." He whispered, twirling her hair between his fingers. She sighed in his arms, but did not awaken. He sat there ready to fall back asleep, when he remembered what day it was and why Pepper was home instead of at work.

He gingerly untangled himself from Pepper's limbs and the bedsheets and when she didn't awaken, shot out the bedroom into the hallway. He slid across the kitchen floor and started to prepare things. What would he need? Eggs, eggs were good. Bread in the toaster. Hmm, coffee? No she only drank coffee on work day mornings. She preferred milk in the mornings when she was off. Bacon? No, he couldn't do bacon. Last time he tried, he'd burned a spatula mark into his hand. It was still a mystery to him how it happened, but Pepper said she'd found him like that on the floor. Tony shook his head, trying to keep his excited mind focused. Last but not least, pepper. As in the spice.

He only knew one way to make eggs and that was scrambled. It also possibly the only thing he knew how to make. He quickly cracked a few eggs without dropping shells into the bowl. Stir. Pour. Break up with a spatula (very carefully). Soon, he had scrambled eggs with pepper, buttered toast, and a glass of milk on a tray.

He carried it as fast as he could without spilling it back into their bedroom. He set it on the nightstand on Pepper's side and sat back on the bed with her. Then, he remembered his gift. He darted back out of the room and down into the workshop. He reached for the velvety box on his table-to find it was gone. He looked under the table and all around the workshop; soon he had torn the room apart searching. No where to be found.

Shit.

He felt disappointment and guilt set in. He was really excited that he'd remembered her gift, let alone the day itself. And now he couldn't give it to her and he didn't have a backup gift.

He traveled forlornly back up the stairs and to their bedroom. Pepper was sitting up now, drinking her glass of milk. She spotted him and pointed at the tray. "Did you make this?"

He nodded, forcing a smile. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy birthday, Pepper Potts."

She let out a small gasp, as if she couldn't believe what he just said. He let go of their embrace and looked her in the eye. "And yes, I did remember a present, however, I seem to have misplaced it. So I'll get back to you on that."

Suddenly Pepper began to laugh. He grew slightly frustrated. "What? Please, if it is a joke, I need to know. What are you laughing about?"

Pepper didn't reply, but instead reached over into to his stand and opened the drawer. She removed a velvety box from it. Tony was paralyzed with shock. "But-but-"

"You were sleepwalking last night and put this in here." She explained to him. However, he was still downcast. She seemed to notice his crestfallen face, because she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I ruined your surprise."

Pepper sighed, smiling at him. "Come on, I still got a surprise. I didn't think you'd remember my birthday at all." She admitted. Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "You still don't have faith in me."

She slapped his chest, giving him a stern no-pouting face. She felt the fabric of the box beneath her fingers. "And I love the necklace by the way."

Tony seized the box from her and kept it outside her reach. "Uh-uh. I'm gonna hand you this very unsuspected present an you're going to be surprised."

Pepper groaned, but Tony didn't budge. "Fine, if it'll make you happy. Not like it's my birthday or any thing. . ."

"Close your eyes."

She slowly lowered her eyelids and held out her hands. Tony gingerly placed the present in her waiting hands and the petite fingers closed around the fabric.

She opened her eyes and looked at the present with the most pathetic fake shocked face ever. She opened the box slowly and withdrew the beautiful necklace. "Oh, Tony, you shouldn't have." She said in an even faker voice.

It'll have to do.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips with a 'mwah' sound. "There? Are you happy?"

Tony placed his hands over his heart. "Why Pepper, it's not my day. Are you happy?" He asked dramatically.

Pepper nodded. "Good, because you'll be even happier to hear that we have reservations for lunch at your favorite restaurant and after that there may or may not be a surprise party on the Avenger floor."

She looked genuinely shocked this time. "Wait, really?" He nodded. She hugged him again and kissed his lips soundly. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Anything, Ms. Potts."

They embraced for a while before Pepper decided to get dressed so they weren't late for their reservations. As she was picking out clothes, Tony called out, "Hey Pep?"

"Yeah?"

"If Cap asks what we had for lunch, tell him we had some fondue, alright?"

"Ummm. . .okay?"

"Don't worry about it, just say it."

Tony Stark was a indeed a superhero. A slightly narcissistic and argumentative man, but courageous and (usually) fought for the right reasons. The world knew him as Iron Man and the billionaire Tony Stark.

But there was a whole other side to him, the one that hated early risings, the one that had drunken dreams, the one that bedhogged and used to be haunted by nightmares, and the one that would someday be a fantastic rock ballad lullaby singer to little Tonys and Peppers.

It was the side only those closest to him knew, especially Pepper, who couldn't be happier to know the side that came when the cameras and people were gone, the part of him that came after the sun sets.

This chapter was kind of crappy, I apologize. I was running low on creativity because of school and what not. But there will be plenty other stories in the future such as:

The Cowboy in Me (one-shot)-Only guaranteed story at the moment. I'm working on a few ideas right now.


End file.
